


Bone

by UnmaskedTomatoes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fingering, I'm Sorry, M/M, NSFW, Porn, Smut, blowjob, fluff at first, for mouse, idk - Freeform, intercourse, jeanmarco, uh, uh how does one tag things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnmaskedTomatoes/pseuds/UnmaskedTomatoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The freckled teen got himself nice and comfortable on top of Jean, not really noticing the weird noises coming from the other male underneath him. When he stopped and actually listened his blush was back because, was he moaning? That's weird. Oh, oh that makes sense. Yeah that's. That's probably a boner pressing up against his thigh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFaceofaMouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFaceofaMouse/gifts).



"...You're not going, Marco?"

Jean startled the freckled boy as soon as he had peered around the corner, his voice making him jump as it contrasted from the near silence of the cabin. For a while Marco stood there attempting to get his thoughts straight so he could formulate a response to Jean, and in turn, the blonde laughed.

Marco just shook his head, going back to taking his gear off with a flush lining his face as Jean stepped into the room further.

"Nah, drinking isn't my thing. We're all underage, remember?"

"Who cares about being underage when we have titans to worry about?" Jean shoots back with a step closer to Marco. Probably a step too close, honestly, but neither of them moved away.

"... Did you hear the first part? Drinking isn't my thing. ... Shit, it's stuck."

"Lemme help."

Before Marco could protest, Jean dropped to his knees and went to working on unlatching the clasp on his belt that Marco always manages to get stuck. He wasn't going to protest anyways because Jean always has to help him with it and it was also really nice to see Jean on his knees- I mean. What? Marco didn't like that. Honest.

Jean didn't stand when he was finished though, he went right ahead and took off the rest of the gear strapped to his leg. It made Marco's face turn just a bit redder and he thought perhaps he should mention that Jean is pretty close and this is uncomfortable but only because he's getting turned on I mean you're breathing on his dick, but the blonde went ahead and interrupted him.

"I'm not going because Reiner's the worst drunk in the world. Eren too. And Connie. Also Sasha. And-"

"Everyone, basically," Marco cut him off, his head cocked downwards to raise an eyebrow at Jean, who looked right back up at him and snickered.

"Basically." He grunted as he pulled the rest of Marco's belts off and tossed them all in the corner of the room somewhere, probably lost. To that, Marco groaned loudly and went to go nab them.

"So it's just us in here then, yeah?" Marco inquired as he bent to look under Bertholdt's bed. Jeez Jean, just shove it in the farthest corner of the room why don't you.

"Yeah. Whattaya wanna do for the next 5 hours?"

Marco almost choked. Jean almost looked up from his nails to see if he was okay.

"5 hours?"

"I don't know why you're so surprised. Find em yet?"

"Ugh, yes, let me just..." Marco's full concentration went to reaching all the way under Bertholdt's bed to get his harnesses.

Why was Marco even wearing harnesses what the hell Marco? Literally no one else is in their uniform-

Oh god is that underwear ugh ew Jesus Christ get that away-

"We could do a panty raid."

Marco momentarily looked away from underneath Bertholdt's bed to Jean, his face still contorted into an expression of disgust.

"I don't wanna die tonight."

Jean sighed and flopped on to his bed with a loud thump. It wasn't very comfortable and so the blonde ended up hissing in pain.

By then Marco was halfway underneath Bertholdt's bed, his fingers just barely brushing his belts. If he moved any more he would get stuck. Never mind, he's already stuck.

"J-Jean. Jean help I'm stuck oh my wall Sina-"

"Chill, I got you." And with that, Jean sat himself on the floor and began to pull Marco up by the arm to drag him out from under the bed.

Jean didn't expect him to come out so easy and, not only did he punch himself in the face, Marco did too, and also landed on him after knocking him flat on his back.

Marco of course couldn't help but laugh and continue to squish Jean by sprawling out on top of him. What a jerk, wow Marco.

The freckled teen got himself nice and comfortable on top of Jean, not really noticing the weird noises coming from the other male underneath him. When he stopped and actually listened his blush was back because, was he moaning? That's weird. Oh, oh that makes sense. Yeah that's. That's probably a boner pressing up against his thigh.

"Jean?" Marco squeaked, afraid to move, but also afraid to stay still.

Jean only responded by joining his knees together but of course that didn't help.

"J-just shut up, my god, I- fuck," Jean spluttered and began to try and move out from under Marco. "My- I'm, I'm just really- I've just been reallyfuckingpentupalright?"

Marco 'oof'ed when the blonde slipped out from under him and he landed on the floor unexpectedly. Also unexpectedly, he started chuckling to himself.

"You should have said something sooner Jean, I'd be glad to help."

Fucking hell, Marco slapped himself mentally. He actually said that, oh my god? Too fucking late now Bodt, nice going he probably thinks you're some weirdo gay and he's gonna make fun of you and tell everyone-

"Well fuck, if we're gonna be here alone for 5 hours..." Fucking hell, Jean slapped himself mentally. He actually said that, oh my god? Too fucking late now Kirschtein, nice going he probably thinks you're some weirdo gay and he's gonna make fun of you and tell everyone because he was probably joking-

While Jean was thinking this thought for a good while, Marco mustered up the nerve to make the first move by leaning forward and connecting their mouths. Immediately, Jean's brain turned to mush because Marco smelled really fucking nice and his face was really- it had a really nice shape up close that he was rather attracted to and there goes his cock bulging in his pants.

Marco pulled away to check Jean's reaction. He didn't look mortified like expected, so Marco kissed him again, and after that again and again until Jean crawled into his lap and made a really bold move by tentatively grinding his hips into the freckled boy.

Marco let out a breath and Jean stole it when he gasped, his hips jerking and throwing him off balance. He almost toppled over but Marco caught him by the hips.

"L-let's, uh," Jean jerked his head over to his bed not too far away to finish his sentence, his face flushed almost completely red out of lust and embarrassment. He hasn't ever let someone touch him like this before and he never expected he would let someone touch him like this within just a few months of knowing them.

But he was fucking needy and he'd take anything he could get. (Not to mention Marco's a huge hottie.)

Marco nodded, letting out a weak, awkward chuckle as he got up, helped Jean up, and gently guided him over to the bed, pushing him down with enough force to get him to fall on his back on the mattress.

Jean pulled Marco down a bit too roughly to connect their mouths again, trying to get comfortable with him before he let anything go farther. The raven haired teen thread his arms around the other's waist as he suckled and kissed his lips, a short smack accompanied by each one.

It wasn't too long before Jean was out of breath and holding back whines and bucking his hips into Marco again, one part of him wanting to just get his dick sucked already, the other part wanting his first time to go slow and nice and memorable.

Marco, on the other hand, took his sweet ass time in kissing along his jaw and down his neck and moving his collar out of the way to suck on his shoulders and leave nice dark spots that made Jean frown, but quite frankly he didn't give a care. Marco was taking off his shirt and that's the only thing his mind was focused on. That, and how painfully hard he was.

The blonde let out a soft moan, mostly of frustration, as Marco kept kissing and sucking and lapping at his bruised and sore skin, his hips involuntarily rolling into Marco's. He hasn't even realized he was being straddled, but once he registered it he couldn't help another moan.

"Marco, goddaaaamn, just fucking-"

Marco cut him off by returning to his lips and smooching them again, muffling his whimpers and whines and only pulling back when Jean pushed him off. He took in a shaky breath before speaking.

"I just, Marco please do something I swear, suck me or fuck me I don't even-"

Jean's face broke out into a fierce burning red after he had cut himself off and stared at Marco. Not only did his expression make his dick feel like it was going to explode, but it was the single eyebrow raise that really fucking got him and made him want to gnaw his own lip off.

Marco didn't say anything for a long while, opting to kiss Jean's face and lips, and then he pulled back.

"Would you be alright if I fucked you?"

Jean's first instinct was to nod because holy shit just imagine it, how amazing would that be? Marco pounding into him and making his head spin and cock throb and-

But he just shrugged for now because would he really be alright with it? Jean is surprised at himself for thinking before saying anything.

Marco wasn't sure whether or not to take that as a yes or no so he just kept looking at Jean with the same expression, watching him squirm under his gaze and resisting the urge to look at every inch of him.

Jean looked like a hot fucking mess and it turned Marco on like crazy.

Jean was pretty confused with the lack of response from Marco and for a long while he squirmed and resisted touching himself but also wanting to try it just to see what Marco would say, would he stop him?

"Fuckin, fuck, just fuck me I swear to Christ- Marco Bodt-"

Jean cut himself off again, this time to moan a little too loud for his liking when Marco latched his lips on to his neck and sucked hard enough to make it hurt so good and send the ecstasy all the way down to his groin just like it had every time.

Marco didn't waste a lot of time in trailing his lips to the hem of Jean's pants, nor did he spend too long on opening them up and shoving them off of the blonde's lanky legs to free his dick making a tent in his boxers.

Jean hissed at the relief of not feeling like he was about to explode. He was still painfully aroused, however, and Marco didn't make anything better when he licked up along the shaft, through his boxers.

Jean thread his fingers through Marco's black locks on instinct, urging him to keep doing such amazing things with his tongue but, of course, the most important part was to try and take off that goddamn underwear that was in his way.

Marco sensed his distress about the underwear and pulled them off as well, tossing them over with his pants blindly. Again Marco licked up his shaft, and the blonde hissed and moaned all in one breath at the cold air hitting his hard on and the feel of Marco's _amazing_ tongue all over him, lapping at every inch of his dick he could get his mouth on. The only problem was that he was taking his time with it.

Jean was about to complain until Marco unexpectedly took his entire cock into his mouth, and it made the blonde lose his breath and choke at how fucking _awesome_ the freckled teen was at doing this, even if his teeth did pinch him just a little.

The blonde tightened his grip on the raven locks in his hand, urging him down farther even though he was as far as he could go, swallowing in his place, unable to move and managing short breaths in through his nose. Jean allowed him back up again for just a bit of breath before slamming his head back down again, his cock sliding easily into Marco's mouth and throat.

For a while Marco let Jean fuck his mouth until his breathing was erratic and he seemed so close to cumming, face flushed and noises, _beautiful_ noises pouring out of his throat without much of a filter at all. Only then did Marco take control again, and force himself up from the dick in his mouth. The blonde's hand was still in his hair even as he pulled off with a nice pop, and he looked rather confused and disappointed. His fingers left Marco's head as he pulled away from Jean entirely- but it was only to strip. He was still fully clothed, after all.

Jean waited squirming on his bed and resisting the urge to get himself off from Marco stripping, but soon enough the freckled boy was done and settling himself in between Jean's spread legs, kissing his neck and grinding their flushed cocks together without much of a rhythm that made the both of them whine in need.

Jean wasn't going to take any more of Marco's teasing and grabbed him by the sides in some sort of silent request to _just fuck him already._

The freckled boy only complied when even it was too much for him to take and, at a loss for any lube, he thought using his saliva was a good idea.

Why not? He lathered his fingers in his own spit and hastily pushed one finger into the other. Jean arched his back and wriggled at the new weird feeling, but he was not complaining at all. He rocked his hips into Marco's hand, hoping to take more in even if the finger had already penetrated him down to the knuckle.

The second finger took longer to get used to. The stretching hurt him and made him shiver and whine but Marco kissed him and the pain melted away- soon enough he was rocking back on to his fingers and arching and wanting more.

The third finger was definitely the hardest to handle but _god_ it felt the greatest once he was comfortable enough. Marco had stretched him nice and wide with his fingers, even curling them sometimes and brushing Jean's sweet spot, earning him a sharp cry muffled into his elbow.

The blonde whined when Marco pulled out his fingers, but he yelped when he was suddenly turned over on to his stomach. Marco positioned over him, his cock pressed hard against Jean's ass as he leaned in close to his ear.

"You ready?"

Jean pulled his pillow closer before nodding. He stayed mostly quiet as Marco leaned back upwards to start pushing into him with gentle hands, aside from the muffled moan every now and then.

When Marco had filled him up nice and deep and _full_ , Jean let himself hide in his pillow as he felt his face heat up and knees quiver. He wasn't about to deny it was very slightly uncomfortable, but the fact that Marco just felt _so fucking good_ inside of him made everything up.

"You alright?" Marco groaned to check up on him, starting up a nice and steady pace when he got a nod in response. He leaned over Jean again to kiss his shoulders and leave more love bites, moaning against his skin as the blonde slowly began to loosen up around him just _perfect._

His pace quickened a lot faster than he expected, but neither Jean or Marco complained because for the both of them it was almost as if it was just the two of them in an eternal dimension of bliss in that one moment- Jean's ass pulling Marco's cock as he pounded into him and Marco's dick stretching and doing such wonderful things to Jean's ass as he pounded into him. Jean arched and moaned into his pillow, his eyes squeezed shut tight as he felt Marco just brush his prostate.

He pushed himself up with his arms the best he could so he could just arch perfectly into Marco ramming into him and as soon as he did so he saw stars explode in front of his eyelids as he felt his legs become jelly. A rather loud cry escaped him wasn't muffled by the pillow and it only seemed to make Marco go even faster, groaning and huffing and puffing quite a lot himself.

Jean's head was spinning and he was losing his grip on reality as Marco pounded into him relentlessly at an ever-increasing pace, hitting his sweet spot every single time and _hard_ and _perfect._

"Mmmaaa _aaaaar_ cooooooo-- I'm so- so I'm so clooose--!"

Jean spluttered a few more incoherent something's that Marco groaned to and fucked him hard and deep and nice to that made Jean want to just explode. Jean could barely hear the rough sound of skin slapping skin every time Marco thrust into him again and again through all of his panting an moaning, and he was so close to coming he was screaming and he could definitely hear Marco coming too.

"Maaarco, Marco- Marco!!"  
   
"Jean- Jean- JEAN!"

Jean's eyes snapped open right as he came to see the blurry face of Connie and Bertholdt. His legs and blankets were sticky as well as his cheeks and pillow, but none of the males in the room seemed to care as Jean got himself together.

"...You were- you were dreaming about Marco again," Connie mumbled, the hand he used to shake his shoulder and wake him up moving to run a hand across the top of his shaved head.

"You alright?" Bertholdt mumbled. A pillow was clutched tight in his arms, to his chest. It seemed that Jean had woken everyone up with his wet dream- except for Jaeger, somehow. Thank god.

"Y-yeah, I'm... I'm fine," Jean managed to squeak out without sounding like he was crying, and as soon as Connie and Bertl left him to fall back to sleep again (despite his sticky-ness), he reached under his pillow for the shard of bone that made his hand feel bare when it wasn't in it.

"I'll be there soon Marco," he whispered to the shard after kissing it, leaving it in his hand as he slept and kept dreaming about the old times when he still had his beautiful freckled angel boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> [NERVOUS CHUCKLING AND SWEATING] I'M SORRY I COULDN'T THINK OF ANY OTHER ENDING I'M SO SORRY I HOPE THE SMUT MADE UP FOR IT
> 
> UHHHH I HOPE YOU LIKED IT SORT OF IT WAS MY FIRST TIME SMUT AND I MEAN I LIKE IT SO UHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEha


End file.
